


You Know You Like It

by GrumpySpaceKitten



Series: Stories Inspired By Art [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Incest, Inspired by Art, Inspired by GIFs, M/M, NSFW GIF, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpySpaceKitten/pseuds/GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Sam and Dean are working a case, there's always a bit of time to suck your brother off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Like It

They’re working on a case they shouldn't be- no, no the case wasn’t the worst part. There was a  _ children’s party _ not thirty yards away (they had been investing to find out what this latest son of a bitch was - the creature starting to look like a shtriga), but yet here Sam was, kissing and sucking at his older brother’s neck. “Sam…” Dean moaned out and tried to push the hunter back. “We can’t, not here.”

 

“Don’t lie to me, Dean. You like the idea of getting caught, you want it.”

 

Dean shook his head, trying to deny it, but he did. Getting caught while his little brother was making him moan like a whore got him harder than just about any other fantasy he might have. “Just stop resisting.” Sam purred to draw the elder out of his mind, pushing his many layers of shirts off his shoulders to fall, forgotten, to the dirt next to his own.

 

He stepped out of his jeans after Sam pushed them down to his ankles. “Can’t fuck though.” he finally said after a moment as he grabbed Sam’s ass to tug him closer and kiss him.

 

The younger let out a whine but conceded after a minute. “Fine. I’ll just blow you then.”

 

Dean groaned and kissed Sam as he reached into his boxers to pull his rock hard dick free. 

 

Their lips lingered together for a moment before Sam sunk to his knees, nodding when Dean’s hand went to grip his hair.

 

“Love you, Dee.” Sam muttered before he licked at the head of Dean’s cock.

 

“You too, babe.”  the older groaned a little bit.

 

Sam smiled and used his hand to pump brother’s length as he flicked light licks across the slit and gave a pleasurable hum at the taste.

 

“Fuck, Sam… Such a little cock slut.” Dean groaned and dropped his head back. He shifted them so he was leaning against a tree, giving his little brother’s hair a slight tug. “Don’t even care who knows it either, do you? Long as you get my dick.”

 

The younger nodded with a small noise and closed his eyes as he slowly took his brother’s length in his throat. He loved having Dean’s thick cock in his hand, in his mouth, in his ass, anything. He loved the feel of it, how hard Dean got when he would bat his eyes innocently and lay down, spreading his legs as he asked sweetly for his brother to make him a sobbing mess. There was nothing he enjoyed more than seeing the pleasure on Dean’s beautiful face and knowing he was the cause of it.

 

“Shit, you’re amazing.” the hunter whimpered out as he tightened his grip in Sam’s hair.

 

He beamed at the praise and began bobbing his head, the pace soon picking up until Sam was gagging a little as he tried to take all of Dean’s length. His hand came up to massage the elder’s balls and he grinned at the hearty groan his brother gave.

 

“Yes… Oh, fuck yeah,Sammy. Fuck.” he bit his lip and rocked his hips a little. 

 

Sam looked up and stilled his head. At first Dean whimpered before he seemed to get the gist. He grabbed the younger Winchester’s hair and slammed his arousal down his throat with a high moan. Dean hesitated until Sam nodded him on then fucked his throat roughly until he came with a whine of his brother’s name.

 

Sam managed to get a good bit of the load swallowed but about half of it ran down his chin when Dean eased out of his mouth with a groan. “You know how sexy you look like this, Sammy? So pretty on your knees, covered in my spunk. Perfect little whore for me.” he purred and leaned down and licked a bit of the semen off his jaw.

 

“Dean…” Sam shivered but his voice came out raspy and he coughed.

 

The elder frowned. “You okay there?”

 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, yeah, just give me a bit of water and I’ll be fine.” he coughed.

 

“Okay.” said Dean and helped his brother to his feet, both of them getting dressed and fixing each other up with kisses in between. After it looked like Dean hadn’t given his brother an accidental facial, the blonde leaned in and nipped Sam’s ear. “And once we get back to the room, I’m going to see how pretty you look all fucked out with my come dripping from your tight, little hole.”

 

Sam bit his lip and shuddered. “Please, big brother.”

  
“You’ll be screaming my name before I’m even close to done.” he promised with a grin and slapped Sam’s ass and they went back to the Impala as the younger giggled.


End file.
